Reunited Unexpectedly
by KaliMo Co
Summary: Relena thinks of the one man she loves who left for a mission a month ago and is unsure when he will be returning until her office doors open...


Im not the best writer so please dont be to harsh when reviewing and i typed this on my ipod so if there are any mistakes sorry. LEMON! Also a little OOC and of course no copyright I don't own any of the characters...

* * *

><p><strong>Reunited Unexpectedly<strong>

Relena sat there at her desk finishing up some paper work but she just couldn't stop thinking about him. It had been a whole month since he left for his mission and she wasn't even sure when he would be coming back. No matter what she did no one would give her any information about heero's mission! So finally she just gave up asking and just hoped that he was safe where ever he was. She finally stood up and went over to the window and stared at the people below pressing her forehead against the cool glass.

"Where are you heero?" she said to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Suddenly the double doors burst open and there was Heero, face flushed, breathing heavily, like he had been running for miles without stopping. As she looked him up and down with wide eyes she barely noticed when that he shut the doors and locked them. Heero threw his duffle bag on the floor and marched over to Relena with a serious look on his face that she couldn't decipher.

As he reached her, Heero grabbed her shoulder and pushed her hard against the glass, not understanding his intentions Relena started to panic and was about to ask him what the hell he was doing but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak no words came out as Heero started to kiss her so hard and full desperation that she was sure her lips would be bruised and she wouldn't be able to breathe for a week.

Relena gasped as Heero stuck his tongue in her mouth and started to play, tease, and suck on it. Relena started to get dizzy and she could feel her legs begin to shake as they were about to give way. Finally Heero pulled his mouth away to catch his breath as he did so he watched Relena's face, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him.

As her eyes began to slowly open she finally realized what heero's expression was earlier as soon as she looked up in his eyes, pure hungry lust.

"Relena..." it was the first thing Heero had said since bursting into her office.

Suddenly she felt his thumb gently rub across her cheek to wipe something away and she realized that she had started crying.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying," she said even though she knew exactly why.

Heero must have saw through her lie because the next thing she knew he was hugging her and this shocked Relena because it was so out of place and so not like the Heero Yuy she knew.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long and I'm sorry I didn't tell you what my mission was, I told everyone that knew not to say anything about it. But don't worry I promise that I won't ever leave again. I missed you so much" he whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too" relena said as more tears began to fall.

Heero looked at her with soft eyes as he wiped the tears away, he put his hands on each side of her face and gently pulled her into another kiss this time it was gentle and soft then Relena opened her mouth to deepen it.

Heero's hand went down the side of relena's face lightly touch the side of her neck and collarbone, slightly grazing her breast and down her stomach to her hip. As he gripped her hip he pushed her firmly against the glass again and began to grind his hips into hers making able to feel his need for her.

His other hand went up into the silkyness of her hair and grabbed a handful to push her mouth more firmly to his. Before Heero pulled away he sucked on her bottom lip that made a shiver run down into the pit of Relena's stomach.

They both were breathing heavily making their breath mingle together, tilting Relena's head to the side heero began to lick and suck her neck and leaving little bite marks now and then on her sensitive skin. Making Relena gasp and moan she gripped the back of Heero's neck for support thinking she might almost faint.

Heero then removed his hand from Relena's hip and moved it under her blouse to feel the soft skin of her stomach. He moved his hand up until he reached to bottom of her bra and then began to push the cup out of the way.

Relena feels herself growing wetter by the second as Heero slowly massages her breast while running his rough fingers over her already hard nipple. Relena began to whimper in pleasure as she dug her finger nails in Heero's shoulder.

"Heero... more I want to feel more of you..." Relena whispers.

Getting the hint Heero strips off his short and throws it over his shirt with relena following suit with her own. Staring at her with lustful eyes he had never seen her look so desirable in his life, bra pushed up with her breast showing with her pressed up against the giant window giving her skin a glowing effect from the lighting behind her.

Heero couldn't take any longer he grabbed her face and kissed forcibly then moved his hand behind back to unclasp her bra in an instant before throwing it behind him. Bending rowing he took a hard nipple in his mouth and sucking roughly, relena almost screamed from the sensation of pleasure. Then he switched over the other breast this time flicking his tongue over the bud then biting down harshly, Relena was about to cum right there from just having him biting her nipples.

Heero then snaked his hand down her thigh and began to push up her skirt until it was bunched at her hips then he took two fingers and shoved them under her cotton panties into her silken wet folds. Relena started to moan and buck her hips from Heero teasing her clit with his thumb before he shoved two fingers up into her, Relena's legs almost gave out but Heero had her pushed so firmly against the glasses she almost had a that that it would brake if he push her into it any harder.

Relena couldn't take it anymore so she firmly put her hand on his arousal and began to rub it applying more pressure from every other rub. Heero stopped in his actions and began to pant heavily finally he grabbed her hand making her stop.

"Heero I need you inside of me now before I explode," she said with her chest heaving.

Heero grabbed her and flipped her around so her face was pressed up against the glass window then he pulled down his pants with his underwear included then alined her with his throbbing member and shoved it into hard and rough.

Relena sighed at the feeling of him filling her again then began moan when heero started ramming into until she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

She knew she was going to cum soon she could feel the pressure starting to build in her stomach and then her body went into pure ecstasy as she felt that welcoming release but knowing that this was not the end, seeing how Heero was still ramming into her with a rough friction that she was beginning to marvel in.

Feeling her position changing she saw heero release one of his hands from her hip and snake down her leg gripping it tightly lift it up and settling it over his shoulder making her stand on one leg while he pounded into deep and hard.

"Hee..ro!" she moaned loudly as she started feel that pressure building again.

She clamped her walls around him making his hard strokes start to become sloppy as the pleasure ate at his senses. Relena could feel her climax rapidly approaching as well as Heero's from the way his movements were becoming and she could feel his member start to swell for release. Finally he thrust into her a few more time before climaxing, with Heero following soon after.

Completely exhausted relena could barily remove her leg from his shoulder as she collapsed into his arms before she could even hit he floor. Heero held relena closely cradling her against his chest able running his fingers through her hair.

"I... love you" he whispered in her ear softly

"I know, I love you too," she said back.

"we should probably get dressed and go home soon before anyone decides to walk in," Heero said with a smirk "and beside I think that big bed of ours sounds very appealing right now" he chuckled softly.

Relena looked up at him with a wide grin on her face, "your right" she said "we should get going" she said standing up.

* * *

><p>Ok thats it... i know it probably isnt that good and it needs A LOT more editing (i shouldve really re-read) but i tried i guess so there you have it i hope you liked it.<p> 


End file.
